


Reluctant to Admit

by LiberteaIsLife



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M, mention of sort of stalking, oc wants to see if her ex is happy with his new partner, shes jealous, told thru the viewpoint of the oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberteaIsLife/pseuds/LiberteaIsLife
Summary: Carmen (oc) is reluctant to admit that her ex, Alfred, is actually happy with his new boyfriend and isn't coming back.





	Reluctant to Admit

**Author's Note:**

> This is another short story challenge one! :))

_ It's not stalking if they're your ex.  _

Carmen repeated this to herself like a mantra as she pulled into the restaurant's parking lot, a  _ black tie _ one at that, behind her ex and his new boyfriend. Alfred, her ex, is still on her friend's list on Facebook, though he never uses it, or so it seems. That is, until his status, only two months after they broke up when they'd dated for half a  _ year _ , turned to "in a relationship." And he posted some photos of them too; they looked so damn happy together she wanted to puke. 

_ We used to be so much happier together.  _ She tried to convince herself of that. But she couldn't shut out the little niggling thought in the back of her head that she'd never seen Alfred smile  _ that _ bright, or laugh  _ that _ loud with her as he does when he's with Arthur. That's the guy's name, Arthur.  _ The one who took him away from me _ . She thought bitterly. Apparently, they used to know each other when they were teens before Arthur moved back to England.  _ Where he should've stayed.  _ All it took was one business trip to the states, one visit to his "old friend" who'd just "gotten over" a bad breakup ( _ like he can just get over me _ ), and the rest was history. She'd thought it was just a rebound, but apparently not. But they'd only been together for three months now, so she thought she still had a chance to win him back. 

Carmen watched as Alfred pulled out Arthur's chair; she watched as they touched hands; she watched as they smiled at each other; she watched as they had more animated conversations together than she'd ever had with Alfred the entire time they were together. As she watched, she began to give up. 

_ Why do they have to be so damn happy together? Why couldn't  _ we  _ have been this happy together?  _

But nonetheless, it seemed Alfred really had moved on. When the happy couple leaned in for a kiss, she started her car's engine, and as a single tear leaked down her cheek, she drove away. 

She'd realized something from watching them. They just plain weren't that happy together. Or at least, Alfred seems to be so much happier than he was with her. The thought simultaneously twisted the knife in her chest while alleviating the weight on her shoulders. She just needs to find someone who makes her as happy as Arthur does for Alfred. 

_ Lucky him. You'd better take care of Alfred. He doesn't need his heart broken twice.  _


End file.
